A Divine Hogwarts
by Venquine1990
Summary: 15 years have passed since Zeus birthed an English child. Now, upon his son's trial, he decides that he has had enough of how his son is treated on by the Brits of the magical world. He steps in and decides to change things. But what's this? HARRY IS ZEUS' SON? Read as Harry leaves Britain for the USA and meets his extended family. WARNING MW/PW/RW/GW BASHING MALEXMALE BONDS
1. The Trial Of Truths

_**Hey everyone,  
><strong>__**This is not just a new story of mine, it will be one of the five you can choose from if you head for my account and VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! This, however, will NOT be a CR-story, it will be different and will be a little like my latest finished story, the Strong Side of Darkness. It is also on DZ2 Challenge forum if anyone else wants a go at it.  
><strong>__**Now, like I said, this will have aspects of TSSoD in it, like a Hurt!Harry and Harry bonding with a male, not sure who yet, but it will be male, but the only other thing this story will have in common with TSSoD is the bashing of Ginny and Molly, while at the same time Percy and Ron will also be added to the Bashing couplet.  
><strong>__**Okay, enough hints,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p>My idea is that Zeus is Harry's father and Sirius Harry's mother, but Zeus was ordered by the Fates not to interact with Harry until Harry turned fifteen and Sirius - upon Harry's birth - believed himself too much of a wild-dog to handle a child, so James and Lily adopted Harry until Sirius was ready. Harry turns fifteen, but Sirius doesn't tell Harry until one or more of the Gods decide(s) to interfere either with Harry's trial at the Ministry or the fight that occurs when Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place.<p>

**Rules:**MUST take place before Fifth School year starts. (Taken)

All Gods must have one ability linked with the magical world –

example Poseidon can make Veritaserum out of a drop of water. (Taken)

Harry is a Demigod, son of Zeus - any other God is unacceptable. (Taken)

Harry is sick and tired of constantly having everyone scapegoat him whenever they so please. (Taken)

Ron, Ginny, Percy and Molly having plans to harm Harry and benefit themselves financially. (Taken)

Harry breaks after finding out about these so-called plans. (Taken)

Zeus takes Harry - and whoever Harry cares for - with him to live on Mount Olympus. (Story takes place mostly on Olympus and Camp Half Blood, Taken)

RW/MW/GW/PW Bashing! (ABSOLUTELY Taken)

Hints of Kronos, but no return or war! The Last Olympian does not play out in this story! (Taken)

The Gods rebuild a perfect replica of Hogwarts where they teach ALL their kids the arts of Magic and Godlike abilities. (Happily Taken)

Both of the twins must bond with a Demigod of different Godlike heritage, so NO bonding with - say - the Conner brothers. (Taken)

All the teens that travel with Harry must find themselves a partner with the Demigods of CHB. (Taken)

All the adults can bond with whoever they so please - ex. Arthur, Sirius, Augusta, Remus. (Taken)

Oliver, Katie, Alicia and Angelina must all have a different kind of parentage - ex. Oliver's only child, Katie's dad is dead, etc. (Taken)

**Guidelines**: Harry is more in tune with his magic, but after break down becomes in tune with both. (Taken)

The breakdown is emotional - no turning dark, evil, in need for revenge or anything of the sort. (Again Happily Taken)

The Gods all care for Harry as if he were their own and take part in his upraising. (Taken)

The Gods break down the Ancient Law prohibiting them from meeting their kids. (Taken)

Zeus did bend the rule not to interfere with Harry's life in order to protect him. (Taken)

Luke did attempt to steal the Master Bolt, but failed and decided to do so the Winter afterwards. (Taken – this will be the base story line for the start of my tale.)

Percy arrived at camp before Harry's trial or the Sirius/Molly fight, but only recently, so perhaps a day, a week or a month. (Taken, a week, just long enough to get used, his input starts Thursday before Capture The Flag)

Zeus bonded with Sirius because of a Prophesy created by the Fates, the HP Prophesy is therefore invalid. (Taken – HADES YEAH!)

Godlike Harry, but only as the story progresses. He cannot learn of this until he meets with Zeus. (Taken)

Mild AD Bashing! (Taken, but only at the start to make the man realize what has happened under his long, broken nose.)

**Forbidden**: Luke and Harry becoming friends - Luke supports Kronos, no questions asked. (Taken)

Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Bianca turning on Harry. (Taken)

Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Luna, Twins turning on Harry. (Taken – FRIENDS TILL THE END!)

Sirius bonding with anyone other than Zeus - Hera is acceptable, but only brotherly, not romantically (Taken)

Harry turning down his Godlike powers. (Taken)

Harry playing an active role in the Voldemort war. (Taken)

Harry going to ENGLISH Hogwarts for his fifth years. (Taken, this story is called Divine Hogwarts, is it not?)

No War by Kronos, hints of his return acceptable, no more. (Taken)

Sirius, Hermione, twins, Neville, Luna dying - fatally injured, yes, dying NO! (Taken – Sirius dying? HADES NO!)

Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Annabeth, Percy dying - fatally injured, yes, dying NO! (Taken)

**Requirements:**Love for Harry from ALL the Gods. (Taken – with pleasure)

Harry having an emotional Breakdown! (Taken)

Hogwarts being Rebuild at Olympus. (Taken – title, after all.)

Growing Bonds between Gods and Demigods. (Taken)

**Pairings:** SiriusxZeusxHera - Hera loves Zeus as her husband and Sirius as a brother and vice versa. (Taken)

Harryxany male of your choice -MALE REQUIRED! (Taken, this will be fun!)

HermionexMale/Female Demigod (Taken)

LunaxNeville - if you know Demigods that fit them better, be my guest. (Taken, I'll see what I can do)

RemusXArtemis Demigod - just think of a reason for Artemis to break her vow. (Taken)

FredxDemigod (Taken – for all five below as well.)

GeorgexDemigod

OliverxDemigod

AliciaxDemigod

KatiexDemigod

AngelinaxDemigod

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 01<br>**__**The Trial of Truths**_

_**Harry's POV**_

"Dumbledore is so incredibly infuriating. First the man praises me at the Ending Feast of my last year, then he ignores me an entire summer, even while trying to play a role in the preparations for my own Hearing and now he just suddenly shows up and – without commenting on where we are – has asked Fudge for the charges against me."  
>Goes through my head as I look at the elder man that just refuses to even so much as look at me, even while he has walked around the back of the chair I am currently seated at, the chair of the supposed accused criminals that – according to a memory I viewed last year – have usually committed crimes like murder and torture of innocents.<br>This alone makes me feel even angrier at the man for asking charges and pretty much makes me deaf to Fudge who is indeed reading out my own so-called crime, but when the man asks me if I deny casting the Patronus charm, do I barely even get the word _no_ out of my mouth before suddenly another voice interrupts me.

Looking at where Dumbledore came in when he interrupted Fudge, do I see a man of around halfway thirty maybe early forty years old come into the room, who has his dark brown hair slicked back with some gel and who has grayish dark-blue eyes that hold an amazing amount of humor within them as he walks in.  
>The man himself wears a dark grey suit with gray-blue shirt underneath and a very classy looking yellow tie that is just the right color to match the blue of the shirt. He holds a pair of scrolls under his arms as he shouts: "Do NOT say another word. Any of you! Please, let me – let me have a good look around first."<br>The man then does indeed walk around, to the befuddlement and shock of those he looks at and he suddenly asks: "Is this the entire Wizengamot?" To which Fudge says: "Why yes, yes it – it is indeed. All members are present. And – and who –." But then Fudge gets stopped as the man claps his hands, smiles widely and says:  
>"Perfect." In a breathless voice as if that is exactly what he wanted to hear, something that would have made me worry, had it not been for the fact that something about this strangely confident man made me feel confident about myself and the situation I am currently in, something I haven't felt since I woke up this morning.<p>

He then walks around again and says: "So we have here the entire Wizengamot, a small minor and – well, me, of course. But – but who am I? I'm sure you're all wondering that, aren't you?" And while he had been making another circle around the room, does he suddenly turn around to point his finger at me as he asks: "Aren't you?"  
>Making me tense in shock, before I find myself calming down afterwards and calmly answer: "Yes, I – I guess we are." The man smiles at me, as if I just solved a thousand year old riddle and he says: "Good answer." And before I can even so much as blink has the man disappeared, reappearing beside Fudge as he says:<br>"Hi, the name's Hermes, I work for the UPS, not that you ever heard of it, I'm sure you haven't. Muggle stuff, you catch my drift right? Good." And before Fudge can even get a single word in, does the man disappear again, reappearing back at his previous spot and holding something up as he asks: "Is this yours?"

And when I see that the man is holding Fudge's wand, do I suddenly realize who this man is as his speed and sudden ability together with his name make me remember something I learned when I was still in Muggle Primary school and while Fudge gasps and proclaims questions of how the man got that, do I breathlessly answer:  
>"You're Hermes, the God of Travelers and Tricksters." And while this silences the entire hall, does the man send me yet another Million Galleon smile as he says: "You seriously are a clever lad, you are. Got it from your dad, you did." And while I wonder how my dad could have known a god, does the man scrape his throat and say:<br>"Which brings me to why I am here in the first place. Now, as the little lad beside me has just confirmed, I am Hermes. God of Travelers, Tricksters and just about everything else that the Gods created but didn't like so that they threw away and gave to me. Makes me happy, whenever they do so, you know, really does."

At this do some of the witches in red and blue robes and hats look at the man as if he's lost it, before he waves his hands high above his head and says: "But we're not here for me, no Gods on Olympus no, I'm not and you're not and he certainly isn't." He then ends, again motioning for me with his finger before he goes on and says:  
>"You're all here for this – this minor, insignificant, every day occurring hearing of underage magic being cast. Trust me, Hecate is going mad every time a youngster does magic when he shouldn't, pheeyew, makes me glad I'm not here. Speaking of me, I'm not here for me, I'm here to announce something important."<br>But then the man turns stern and serious, his entire face almost changing from the easy-going, ever happy business man to someone who would fire his employees for even sneezing in another employees face as he says: "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I present to you, my father, the King of the Gods, lord Zeus!"

And instantly all eyes are at the entrance to the room, where an amazing man with short cropped brown hair and a neatly trimmed brown and grey beard walks in, his electrical blue eyes showing a power that instantly proves the truth of the other man's words, even while I for some reason don't feel frightened by this power at all.  
>The man walks forward from the door, his step both powerful as well as calculated and heartfelt, proving that this is a man on a mission and when he passes me, do I feel like shaking my head as I could have sworn I saw him send me a short loving glance, one that I sometimes see Mr. Weasley give his sons and daughter.<br>Wondering why such a powerful man could send me a glance like that, do I hear his voice as it sounds to be coming from all around me as he speaks and asks: "A little dramatic, don't you think?" But the God of pranksters seems to disagree as he shrugs and asks: "Had to make sure they believed it was you, didn't I?"

Making the God of the Skies roll his eyes shortly before he asks: "The scroll, if you please?" And just by that one word, do I realize that I suddenly got into something that is way bigger than my current case and that – for some reason I cannot understand – makes me feel as if my entire life is about to change – for the better.

_**Zeus' POV**_

Fifteen years I have waited for this and this! This is the situation in which I find myself explaining to the world who I am and why I'm here. This was the absolutely last place I had ever wanted to do this, but – seeing everything I have witnessed, especially over the last year – can I not help but feel that this is just the best thing to do.  
>I take the scroll from my son, the one of many that the man is holding and say: "Go fetch our criminals." The God of Travelers nodding and while his happy, excited smile is still in place, do his eyes prove that he takes this just as seriously as I do, before he suddenly disappears due to his own increased speed.<br>At this I can't help the small proud smirk that grows on my face as I cannot wait for those four bastards to get their well-deserved due, before I again turn from Fudge, who I had been staring at while walking in and ordering Hermes, to my own little son, who looks at me baffled and confused as I softly say:

"Get out of that chair, Harrison, Hermes will be needing it in a minute." And while the boy looks shocked and confused, does he follow my request, some of the Wizengamot members looking shocked that I spoke so gently to the boy before suddenly three of the very same chairs appear on both sides of where the lad sat.  
>Harry's head flashes back and forth as he looks at the chairs in shock and I say: "You might want to take a few steps forward, Harrison. Hermes will be here soon and he might run you over if you don't." And while the boy's green eyes are still wide with shock, does he follow my advice, which isn't a second too soon.<br>As exactly a second later, do three powerful rushing winds fly past the chairs, one of them dropping a young adult in the first chair, the second dropping another an elder woman and a young girl – who differs only a year in age with my son – and a boy of Harry's age off in the other seat, before the third binds and gags the four people.  
>All four of them have bright red hair, wide eyes and are screaming in pure shock and disgrace as they realize what has happened, but while Harry looks at the four absolutely devastated and confused, do I feel the smirk on my face growing as I look at their predicament, already envisioning how they will feel in only a few moments from now.<p>

The four then notice me and the elder woman, who is obviously the mother, starts screaming behind her gag, obviously trying to reprimand me and make me release her, but all her screaming voice does is make my grin be replaced for a furious grimace before I dig within myself and allow for my power to unleash itself.  
>Instantly a flash of thunder strikes down between the woman's feet and while she screams in terrified shock, do I feel horrible as Harrison turns to me and shouts: "Stop it! What are you doing! Those are my friends!" However, when I turn my angry gaze from them to my own son, does doubt fill the eyes of the now trembling boy as he asks:<br>"A-Aren't they?" And I only shake my head once, not wanting to hurt my son more than necessary, but then one of the people in the Wizengamot asks: "Of course they are! Everyone knows about Potter's friendship with the Weasleys. Who else should they be?" And while I hate myself for these words, do I still ask:  
>"How about treacherous traitors that have been conspiring against him and have been causing him pain not unlike the betrayal of Lily and James caused your world?" And the woman that spoke is instantly silenced with shock, while the trembling voice of my son breaks my immortal heart as it asks: "What – what are you talking about?"<p>

He then turns to the traitors again as he asks: "They – they couldn't have." He then turns to me again and asks almost breathlessly: "Could they?" And while more than anything do I wish that I could spare my son the truth, do I instead ignore his question as I turn to Hermes, knowing this next step has to be taken as I say:  
>"Go fetch him. I want him here when everything is revealed. He needs to be here, for Harrison's sake." And while this seems to worry and hurt my little Lightning Bolt even more, does Hermes nod, all the laughter and happiness now off his face before he again disappears in a flash of his own speed, running off yet again.<br>I then turn back to my son, who seems to be growing his strength back as he asks: "Who – who else of my friends do you want to imprison?" But at this I close my eyes and shake my head and say: "This man will not be imprisoned, Harrison. I don't want him here to hurt you, rather, I want him here – to support you."  
>This seems to both appease and worry Harrison even more before suddenly Hermes returns and with him comes a man that I have been forced to watch suffer for as long as my own little boy, a man with matted black hair, softly shining grey-blue eyes and who is wearing quite the nice suit to hide away the malnourishment of his form.<p>

Everyone around me screams in shock as they see him and some even draw their wands, angering me in releasing new bolts of lightning all around the courtroom, a clear warning to all those that did to drop their wands before I look back to the man, seeing him smirk at me as if he expected no less of me and he says:  
>"I sure missed seeing you lose control like that." The words alone abating my anger and making me smile back at the man before I say: "Go, Harrison needs you. Just look behind you and you'll see why." And when the man does, do his eyes widen before he turns to me, wanting to ask a question before he nods and walks.<br>I watch him as he does and when I sense a spell coming from behind me, do I instantly summon a storm cloud to catch the spell, eradicating it and the cloud at the same time and shocking the caster, which I am certain is the Minister himself before I smile as Sirius reaches my son and asks: "You got any idea about this, Harry?"  
>And just this calm way of the man addressing his little boy – our little boy – is enough to make several other wands drop out of the hands of their shocked owners before I scrape my throat and turn to the man who – while he came to my son's defence – didn't even seem bothered with the kind of hearing as I say:<p>

"Dumbledore please, put a Privacy spell around Harrison and Sirius. I don't want Harrison to hear the crimes of these runts here, it won't be right for him. He must learn of it in an environment where he feels safe and loved and had this not been his initial hearing, then I would not have let this event transpire here in the first place."

And while my son had wanted to object when I spoke of the Privacy spell, does he hold silent as I speak of what my true wishes are, his eyes showing both his confusion as well as a form of trust I had not expected to already receive from the badly hurting lad before Dumbledore, seeing the same look nods and draws his wand.  
>He then casts the spell and while the four in their seats are still silenced by shock due to my earlier lightning bolts – one of them hitting the elder lad when he tried fighting his chains upon seeing Sirius arrive – do they turn from the two, Harry now having a transparent bubble around his head, to me, their eyes shocked and afraid.<br>At this I can't help but smirk, feeling that their fear is nothing if not well-deserved and I quickly gather the magic of my inner strength within my vocal cords, making my voice thunder throughout the entire room and making the female half of the foursome shriek in fear as I loudly declare for all those around me to hear:

"Molly Anne, Percival Ignatius, Ronald Billius and Ginerva Molly, the four of you may think that your actions go unnoticed. You may think that you are hiding the disgusting acts of your schemes against Harrison over there. But you could not be more wrong, for nothing – NOTHING – escapes the eyes of the Gods!"  
>And with that do I show them a smirk that is purely based on my delighted thoughts of what I will soon be able to unleash upon them, the four of them starting to tremble heavily upon seeing this and while I suppress these thoughts, do I turn to Hermes, the man's cringe proving I have failed slightly as I say:<br>"Bring him in, I want the only Weasley worth being here present when I reveal the crimes of these nobodies." And the man nods, rushing over, but not using his full speed as he runs for the doors, opens them and says: "You better come in here. Don't ask, I don't care and neither does the big guy, just get in. You need to be here, okay?"  
>And while I wonder if the aged man standing on the other side of the door even noticed the God of Travels pass him two times, does Arthur Weasley walk in, his eyes widening at first upon seeing Sirius and Harrison together and then worsening when he walks past and sees the tied up forms of his wife, sons and daughter.<p>

He then turns to me and asks: "Who – who are you? Why – why is my family chained up? And – and how did Sirius even get here?" And while some of those around me gasp at the sound of the man's first name, do I keep my calm, understanding beyond words how confused and worried the father must be as I say:  
>"Sirius is here because Hermes brought him here on my request. He is here to be of support of Harrison, something both of you will need when I am done. Your family is chained up, because – when I have spoken – you will wish you never even met them. And I mean this not in a dangerous way to you, but to them."<br>This shocks the man and he asks: "What – what did they –? What did they do?" He then whispers as he asks, his entire form ignoring how his wife and daughter are screaming behind him, obviously attempting to make him disbelief what I am saying and while I feel that there is hope for this man, do I simply say:

"Go stand with Harrison and Sirius." And the man nods at the dismissal, following my orders while he still ignores how his entire family is now trying to reach him while chained up and how they try shouting at him, before I regain their attention by letting a new array of lightning bolts fly past their chained feet with Hermes' speed.  
>The four of them look at the spots on the floor that were struck, spots that were only centimeters away from their feet, while their eyes are now wide in fear, having been wide in need when they were shouting before I focus my attention back on the scroll Hermes handed me, unrolling it loudly before I cough and say:<p>

"Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett, by orders of Zeus and Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, you have been accused of illegal theft of the Potter vaults, the Potter properties, the Potter faculties and the Potter shares and stocks, along with attempts to transfer the rights of all these Potter Heritages over to the House of Weasley and Prewett."  
>Instantly the woman is white as snow, her entire face showing how shocked she is at me knowing this while I continue and say: "You are also accused of using an Illegal Mother-Son-Daughter spell in order to legalize these transfers and in aiding your youngest in the concoction of Illegal Jealousy and Amortentia Potions."<br>Instantly several gasps spread throughout the room, all of them female, while some males can also be heard through the noise and while I feel pleased that several of those around me are now starting to understand the severity of the situation, can I not help myself as I turn to my son, Sirius shaking his head when he sees this.  
>I then quickly glance at my son, feeling relieved when I see him look from me to the man now holding him with a worried embrace before I turn back to the white faced woman, feeling both extremely pleased that I got her to look like that and feeling slightly angered with myself that I won't be punishing her personally.<p>

I then turn away from her, cough again to get everyone's attention and say: "Percival Ignatius Weasley, by orders of Zeus and Athena, have you been accused of accepting the illegal stolen money from Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett along with riling up several groups of students in the attempt to hurt and endanger young Harrison.  
>Your actions have caused for young Harrison to break the Hogwarts Record of most Hospital Wing visits within a single Month in his first year, for him to experience Heart-failure in his second and for him to be endangered with four Seventh Year Students of Hufflepuff House by attempting to rape his person in his fourth."<br>At this do several witches and wizards around me start to shout, me keeping my energy and abilities in check as they start to draw their wands and Percival looking around at all of the angered people around him with a rigid stance over his body while his eyes are wide with betrayal, making me shake my head at his stupidity.

I then turn my proud smirk – proud because of the behavior around me – into an angered glare as I turn to the last of the males, Ronald already white with fear before I have even laid my eyes on him and instantly, upon one of the wizards around me seeing this, do he hush those around them, making silence stretch around me again.  
>I keep my glare on the lad just a few minutes longer before I reopen the scroll and speak: "Ronald Billius Weasley, by orders of Zeus and Athena, have you been accused of accepting illegal stolen money from Molly Anne Weasley-Prewett and of joining in the illegal casting of the Mother-Son-Daughter spell.<br>You have further been accused of using said spell to – whether directly or indirectly – order around young Harrison and, throughout the period of time of the Second and Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, lead him away from any and all aids of magic and person that could have saved him and the life of Cedric Amos Diggory.  
>You are therefore indirectly accused of aiding in murder and finally are you further accused of conspiring to use the same Illegal Spellwork to make Hermione Jeanne Granger your wife and slut – as were your own words heard by the portrayal of one of my own deceased sons on the 14th of January, this very year."<p>

I then end, using my powers to again thunder the last three words throughout the entire hall, while everyone has now kept their silence since they were shocked to hear about the accusation of murder and then Fudge seems to finally have regrown his constantly vanishing and reappearing backbone as he coughs and asks:  
>"Milord, I am truly sorry for asking, but – but do you do you perhaps have proof that Ronald Billius conspired or aided in the murder of Cedric Diggory?" And I smile at the man as I say: "Yes. Yes, I do indeed, as Harrison has constantly been ordered by Ronald Billius not to share a single thing he learned with his fellow Champion.<br>Harrison could have possibly – had it not been Ronald Billius – learned something that could have saved Cedric Diggory's life and therefore – because of Ronald Billius – was Harrison incapable of doing anything when he and young Cedric were kidnapped and, later, when Cedric Diggory was struck with the Killing Curse."  
>At this Fudge gulps, the sound of my voice making him probably feel as if he were back on that field, back in that moment when he discovered that Cedric was indeed dead and then I decide to finally get to where I want to be most, the point of this all that I have been building myself up to as I turn to the youngest of the four.<p>

The girl tries to act innocent and scared as she looks at me, but this only infuriates me further as I thunder through the room: "Ginerva Molly, by orders of Zeus and Athena, have you been accused of accepting illegal money from Molly Anne and of using said illegal money to pay off the illegal services of one Vernon Dursley."  
>This, while it makes Dumbledore whiten in shock, makes Fudge mumble: "Dursley? Wait a minute." And while the man rummages through the papers on his desk, do I continue: "You are further accused of using said illegal services in order to – in the summer of 1993, 1994 and this current – rape one young Harrison repeatedly.<br>And finally are you accused of joining in the usage of the illegal Mother-Son-Daughter spellwork and of using said spell to prevent Harrison from bonding to anyone bar yourself, in conspiring in the last act of Percival Ignatius and in conspiring to recast said Illegal Spell to turn Harrison into your own personal whore, as were your words."  
>By now several members of the people around me are shouting in disgust and abhorrence and I smirk widely, feeling pleased beyond words that those around me will make sure none of the four before me will escape their rightful punishment before I silence them with a loud scraping of my throat before I speak and say:<p>

"You have hereby been sentenced to official Wizengamot punishment with the Divine Orders not to have any punishment that will not result in your own direct or indirect demise. This sentence is solely included for Percival Ignatius, Molly Anne and Ronald Billius. Ginerva Molly will receive further punishment at later time."  
>Then, while feeling giddy with glee and excitement, do I send a quick glance at Dumbledore to make him lower the privacy spell around Harrison before I thunder through the room and say: "So speaks Lord Zeus! God of Thunder, Lord of the Skies, King of the Gods and Divine Father of one Harrison Juno Black, a.k.a. Harry James Potter."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW, CLIFFHANGER!<br>**__**Okay, so I just want to let you know that this will be the first chapter of this story and pretty much the one-to-last chapter taking place in the HP universe. It will also be the last chapter revolving around the four Weasley Bashed and will from here on out base the entire story on Harry entering the Divine world.  
><strong>__**There will be mentions of the HP world throughout the story, but I plan to let Harry have a very significant role in most of the Percy Jackson movies – I am still doubtful of whether or not I will let the Heroes of Olympus series be included – and because of this do I want to bring a swift end to Harry's stay in England.  
><strong>__**Like I mentioned in the last AN, this story is up for Votes, it can be chosen as my next story, but for that to happen, do I first need at least 50 VOTES IN TOTAL! So if you want this story, go to my account and VOTE MY POLL! Also, as a final note do I want to say that Nicholas Ruien is making his own version of this challenge.  
><strong>__**CHECK HIM OUT,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	2. A Family Reunited

_**Hey everyone,  
><strong>__**Just want to let you all know that we have some trolls on board again. I won't say names, you will know who you are, but they're here and they are apparently trying to cause trouble again. One of them attacked my Story A Creature's Project and now some others are going after the first chapter for Rituals and Reading.  
><strong>__**Now for the first I have some respect, he treated me with professionalism – a little too much for my taste, but that's just me – but the others, I do not respect. Why? They thought they could let me know I was at fault through some random Guest names. Sorry, but if you don't at least give me the chance to reply, then I ignore everything you write.  
><strong>__**I have evidence for what I do being legal on my account page and you can say whatever the – I'm not going there, I have no reason or interest in that. If people want to come at me, they know where to find me, at the Review box and the PM application on my account page. Else, I will not waste my time getting angry at nothing and nobody.  
><strong>__**On with the show,**_

_**Venquine1990  
>PS. See chapter 01 for the challenge rules.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 02<br>**__**A Family Reunited**_

_**Harry's POV**_

To hear that your hearing has been replaced for another should be a good thing. To hear that it's the hearing of your so-called family in all but blood, makes that good thing a bad thing. To hear that you're better off not hearing their crimes, makes it worse. To hear that your father is an actual God – turns everyone's mind.  
>Still, the look Zeus had on his face when he spoke the words: "So speaks Lord Zeus! God of Thunder, Lord of the Skies, King of the Gods and Divine Father of one Harrison Juno Black, a.k.a. Harry James Potter." Was one of utmost honesty and heartfelt sincerity, yet it's not even that look that has me convinced in his words.<br>It's the look he's giving me right now, after he spoke those words. The smile that is on his face as he looks at me and Sirius. The way his eyes shine with love and happiness as he gazes at me. And the actual feelings of comfort and care that I can almost feel coming out of his gaze, as if he's expressing them through his very pores.

I keep my eyes on the man, part of me trying to catch him off guard and make him reveal that this is all a lie, but the only other thing the man does while he keeps looking and smiling at me, the love in his smile almost more evident than the love shining in his eyes, is open his arms, as if inviting me to join his side.  
>This makes me look from him to Sirius, who smiles down at me, the look in his eyes alone telling me that the man knew of this and that he knows it to be true and while Dumbledore and the rest of the Wizengamot seem shocked at hearing the words, do I draw courage and confidence from the man smiling at me like that.<br>I turn back to the man that claims to be my father and tentatively take a few steps over, keeping my eyes on Zeus and Zeus alone as I do, but while the man's smile twitches as if it's itching to grow or something, does the man not move a muscle, proving to me silently that he wants me to make the first move instead.  
>At this, while part of me is screaming at me to turn around and to just go back to the Weasleys currently chained up in my old seat, do I take a deep breath to squash down that annoying voice and while I feel as if I am taking a much bigger risk than I should after all the times I thought I could get a family, do I still walk over.<p>

_**Sirius' POV**_

"I waited a good fifteen years for this and it was totally worth the entire wait." Do I think silently, part of me steaming in fury at the idea that my son has been violated and manipulated even by those that I thought I could consider his friends, but my heart not focusing on this as I finally have my little baby boy back in my arms.  
>Harry had been the most amazing and precious little thing I had ever had the pleasure of meeting when he was born, yet the way that the Department of Child Care treated me in the months that they examined my sudden pregnancy had scared me into believing that I was not yet ready to be a parent, that I was unfit for parenthood.<br>I know now that this was one of the ways that the Fates had predicted I would suffer and while part of me hates that I have allowed for that Prophesy to affect me like that, do I also fear this fact as it could make the Prophesy Dumbledore heard come true as well – even if a few lines of the prophesy aren't even true in the first place.

I then feel my son moving in my arms and hear Zeus claiming him, something I myself would have done the day Harry arrived at London, had it not been for a very important factor of loyalty and trust that had held me back – namely the fact that, the day before Harry's birthday, I had tried and failed to convince Remus of the truth.  
>The man had sat me down in my own room – on my invitation after dinner – and while he had allowed me to speak my mind, had his eyes grown more and more with disbelief the longer I spoke, even while I reminded the man of my strange nine-month pregnancy that I never explained to either him or James, only to Lily.<br>The man had tried countering my arguments with the fact that Harry looked like James' replica and how this was proof of his Potter genes, but while I had tried countering that with Lily's expertise in Potions, had the man refused to believe that the woman was that skilled, making me lose faith in the chance of telling Harry.

I then look at the one man that will, for once and for all, prove to Mr. Disbelief that he was wrong and I was right and while it pains me to see my son hesitate on his journey back to an important part of his family, do I keep my smile aimed at my little boy, my eyes conveying to him how he should take this chance as he looks at me.  
>I then gaze into the hesitant shiny emerald green eyes and while part of me wonders if they will be electrical blue like Zeus' or silver-grey like mine once the Glamour – that was ingested by Harry through a few well-chosen milk-bottles – has been taken off, do I not allow for my wandering mind to show through my gaze.<br>Harry looks at me just a little longer and then turns back and while I can see how he – almost out of instinct – sways over to the chained Weasleys, does it seem as if Zeus catching his gaze again breaks whatever instinct the four prisoners enchanted onto him, which makes me want to glare at the four and sigh in relief at the same time.

Then the one thing that Zeus and I have waited fifteen years for happens and Zeus wraps his amazing, muscular arms around the lithe body of my little boy. And while this happens, can I almost sense Zeus magic surging through him, his power over the clouds and skies making it so that he embraces the boy warmly and with great comfort.  
>This alone is enough to make me pink away a single tear that wells up in my eye and while I know that there are still very many wary witches and wizards around us watching my every move, can I not help the wish that I was there with the two, there in Zeus' embrace with my son and with my own arms also covering my little boy.<br>Instead of that, do I keep a contend smile on my face, do I wrap my arms in front of my chest with pride and do I just gaze at the reunited father and son in front of me, knowing that the Prophesy is finally fulfilled and happily thinking to myself: "Now things will look up. They will finally start looking up for all of us."  
>And this thought alone is enough to make all the drama, heartache, fear, desperation, pain and anguish that I have felt over the last fifteen years – giving up my baby, losing my two best friends, getting framed by the traitor, 12 years Azkaban and the last 2 years on the run – fall of my shoulders, making me finally feel free.<p>

_**Zeus' POV**_

My son's wariness hurts me more than words can ever describe, yet I know in my immortal heart that I am not the one to blame for this, which makes me wish to glare at the four chained up pieces of human garbage, were it not for the fact that I still desperately want to have my son back in my arms, just like I got that one chance all those years ago.  
>That one chance that was given to me by Sirius, after Harrison had just been born, where he allowed me to hold my son while he planned and negotiated with whoever he would dare to find to raise our son until he was ready as he knew that I was – by prophesy – forbidden from directly contacting or caring for our child.<br>I had not been happy with the idea that the man didn't deem himself a worthy mother, but had agreed with him, simply because I knew it was part of why the Fates had made their Prophesy in the first place; Sirius' insecurity was due to the suffering he was destined to encounter, suffering I would be forced to watch for 15 years.

I then see Harry halt after taking a few steps and while I try not to show any neediness for him to come over quicker or anger as I have no doubt that the four in chains are responsible for my son's hesitation, does my immortal heart soar when Harry's need for family overcomes his fear of rejection, something I know the last 14 years caused.  
>The boy walks over, the hesitancy and worries still visible in his step and the both of them making it so that I attempt to merge together with my ability over summer clouds, making me embrace my son with warmth and gentleness, even if a large part of me is screaming in elation at the fact that I have my baby boy back in my arms.<br>The gentle hold I have on the child also seems to comfort the last of the boy's worries as I feel the tenseness in his shoulders – due to his last fears and concerns – lessen to nothing, making Harry go even so far as to raise a single hand and softly grab my suit, a single sign of my son that still means the entire galaxy to me.  
>I release one hand from my hold on him and softly let it go through his hair, not even caring that it looks like a carbon copy of how James looked when he was brought into our news, as I feel that this illusion of magic is as much my little boy as whatever looks are – unbeknownst to him – hidden under the magical adoption.<p>

"This is real." Harrison then softly whispers and this alone makes me smile even wider before I whisper back: "Yes, yes it is, little one. And so were all the little attempts that me and the other gods made to make sure your life was – even in the slightest bits – similar to how it would have been, had we been able to raise you."  
>This makes Harry look at me curiously, while Sirius raises a playful eyebrow, both of them obviously wondering what I have been doing to help my son and I softly mutter at Harrison: "Remember this?" Using my powers over the wind to make the hold he has on my suit tighten, making Harry's eyes widen before he says:<br>"You saved me. When – when I was about to fall off my broom. Back – back in first! You – you were the one to – to make sure I could keep holding on even while that thing was buckling more and more wildly." And while many of the mortals, especially the red-head next to the minister, look at this shocked, do I nod softly and say:  
>"Yes, and I also used my wind powers a few other times. Including once, where Hades made sure I could fill the earth with clouds to – shall we say – break your fall?" To this, while some of those around look shocked, does Sirius ask in shock: "You mean, during that Quidditch match that was interrupted by all those Dementors?"<p>

This makes everyone look at the man confused and Fudge asks: "And how would you know that?" To which I ask: "Who else would those Dementors come looking for?" Making the man in the seat above me turn red, realizing that I am indeed right and Sirius shrugs as he says: "Wanted or not, I will see my charge fly, thank you."  
>And while this makes our son smile at him gratefully, does the woman in the robe behind him stand up, her left hand adjusting the monocle in front of her eye before she scrapes her throat and says: "I do believe that we have all gathered enough evidence in this case to call for a claim of innocence for both Lord Black and Heir Potter.<br>All those in favor?" And while the eyes of my son wide in pure amazement at the woman, the man before me starts to tremble in excitement and the four bastards start to scream and shake in their chairs, does one wand after another light up around me until only a few small holes are dark in a whole array of lights.

At this the woman nods and says: "Lord Black and Heir Potter have officially been released of all charges. Lord Zeus, do you have anything left that you wish to share with this court before we adjourn?" But at this I shake my head and say: "I only wish to prove that my son still has friends loyal to him, nothing more."  
>The woman nods, a small smile evident on her face as she says: "Then this court will adjourn and will meet again in ten minutes. In the mean time will my Aurors further question our three current suspects and will I myself prepare the case with everything you, Lord Hermes and Lady Athena have been kind enough to inform us of, Lord Zeus."<br>This makes me smile in gratitude at the woman and while I put a hand on my son's back to lead him out of the room and while Harry looks at the four prisoners with one last hurtful look, does the young man still allow me to walk him past the group of glaring redheads and – with Sirius by my side – do we leave the room.

Once outside, does Hermes walk out behind us as he asks: "Father, should I send her off now or later?" And only then do Sirius, Harry and I notice how the sneaky God of tricksters is already holding the raping bitch known as Ginerva Weasley by the scruff of her neck, the girl herself chained from wrist to elbow and up her lower legs.  
>At this I look at my son before I look back at Hermes and say: "I think you know the answer already?" And the man himself also spares a glance at my son before he nods and says: "Off I go then." Before he turns to the scank and says: "And off to the dungeons with you." And with a flash does the man run off yet again.<p>

_**Harry's POV**_

Everything that happened in the last few minutes has me stunned, shocked and wondering what I have been through in the first place. Still, to see the God of travels disappear with the younger sister of who I thought was my best friend is still something that makes me remember a little something Zeus told me during it all.  
>It makes me turn to the man in question and I ask: "Lord Zeus, I am grateful you saved my life, but – well, I – I still want to know what it is you accused my friend and his family of." At this the man smiles at me and he says: "You will, son, but let's first get you, Sirius and myself somewhere we all feel safe and secure, is that alright?"<br>And while I feel amazed that the man actually takes our need to feel good into account, do I still nod before Mr. Weasley asks: "Will we be seeing Harry or Sirius again after this, Lord Zeus?" And the man sternly answers: "We are planning to question all of you under the influence of Lady Athena, so yes, you can expect our return."

And while the idea of anymore of my friends being traitors makes a shiver run down my spine as I just can't take anymore events that are similar to what cost me my mother, but then I realize something and ask: "Lord Zeus, how did you get my mother to betray her husband? I thought the Gods usually only bond with single mortals."  
>At this Sirius and my apparent father share an amused glance and Sirius lies a hand on my shoulder from behind me as he says: "We'll explain that somewhere safe. Got any ideas, kiddo?" At this I think, but then shake my head and whisper: "Everywhere I've ever been, Ron has been with me. I – I can't think of anywhere."<br>To this the two nod and then Zeus asks: "Then would you be comfortable somewhere we feel better, little Spark? Like – say – Olympus?" This shocks me and while the thought itself – for some reason – warms me from the inside, can I not help but whisper: "I – I guess Olympus would be – good." I then end off weakly.

The two men smile and then Dumbledore comes walking out, his entire stance showing a grace and calm I can already tell are completely faked and the man asks: "Lord Zeus, I would like to ask if it could be possible for you and myself to meet somewhere today. Perhaps my office or your kingdom will suffice?"  
>At this my father nods and says: "I will send Hermes your way as soon as I have explained everything to my son and Sirius. They both – due to their bond – deserve as much of the truth as they should know." At this, while the Headmaster seems relieved at the last words, can I not help but feel as if the message is different from his own.<br>Zeus then softly pushes me to Sirius and whispers at Dumbledore in a tone that is just loud enough for me to hear: "By the way, even Apollo thinks that little weapon of yours a load of tishtosh, so just forget what it said, I never faced that killer anyway." And while Dumbledore seems shocked at this, do the words confuse me.

Zeus then turns back to Sirius and me and asks: "Are you both ready?" And while I wonder what the man could mean, does Sirius wrap one arm around my shoulders and does he use the other to grab my right hand with his own as he nods and says: "Ready when you are." Making my father smile at him, joy visible in his eyes and smile.  
>He then raises his arms and starts to wave his hands in an amazing manner, making me actually feel like looking down. But when I do, do I suddenly see gusts of wind picking up around our feet and swirling up around our legs and hips as they gain in number and strength the higher they climb, making me lose sight of my body.<br>Then the winds actually enwrap themselves around Sirius and me and while the man keeps his smile to prove that he has done this before, do I feel amazed as I can actually feel myself moving thanks to the winds, yet they – at the same time – seem to keep me in my place, making me wonder where it is they are taking us.

Then, as slow and gentle as they appeared, do the winds disappear around us in a sudden flash, actually blinding me for a short second and making me close my eyes. I then blink to look around and when I do, does my mouth drop and do I feel my entire body sag with amazement at what I can see in front of me.  
>A giant mountain, made purely out of clouds and coloured winds that actually move together in such a way they look like solid rock, rises up ever so slowly in front of me, a single wide staircase in the exact midst of the mountain, leading up from where I stand to the very tip, where a single large, circular castle is located.<br>I look around further and see that, from the staircase, many paths have been carved, paths that seem to lead to various temples, houses and other buildings, the whole array of them almost making the mountain look like some crowded village that seems to have been taken straight from the Ancient Greece era of time.

I look in amazement at all of the temples, the giant houses, the spa buildings and other facilities that are build into temple-like buildings and while almost all of them have some kind of symbol indicating to what Greek God or Goddess they have been build in honor of, do I still see all kinds of amazing creatures venture through them.  
>I try to take a closer gander at the creatures I see wandering around and while all of them – some coming in and out of temples, others working in small gardens – have some human attributes to them – mostly their human faces – do they also have clear signs all over their forms proving that they aren't entirely human.<br>One of these are females that are coming out of an aquamarine colored temple, who all have hair that flows in the wind like waves rolling onto the beach and that even have some kind of blue-colored aura escaping them. These woman all have their eyes closed as they work together, the four of them tending to a pond near a temple.

"Poseidon's Water Nymphs." Sirius then says and when I turn to him, do I see that he has caught onto what I am gazing at and he says: "They're definitely friendly, but don't get near their water surfaces until you gained their trust. Believe me, they can be vicious of they want to. Very unpredictable creatures, just like the oceans."  
>This makes me remember that earlier, the man was looking at me as if he knew what was going on and I ask: "Have – have you been here before, Sirius?" And the man nods as he waves at the nymphs – that have apparently noticed us as well – as he calmly says: "A few times. Zeus always did love bringing me here back then."<br>This makes me tilt my head and the man smiles, a kind of warm, gentle love suddenly shining in his eyes that shocks me as he gazes at me and asks: "Haven't you figured it out yet, little one. Lily was never brought here, because she never caught Zeus' interest. She caught mine, but only because she had such a warm heart.

One I knew would be perfect for –." At this I lean forward, wanting to know what he is planning to say even if part of me is already mentally screaming it at my subconscious mind, but then suddenly does father appear again in a flash of lightning that shocks me as he asks: "Planning to spill our secret without me, were you?"  
>This makes me look from the immortal God to Sirius, my eyes wide as every part of me is now realizing the conclusion of everything. Why Sirius is so cool with the Gods actually existing. How he already knew the truth of my apparent parentage. And why Zeus would actually bring him here when Lily and James were still alive.<br>Sirius then apparently sees that I have realized the truth in my eyes as he nods, his eyes still shining with that same warmth before he walks over and hugs me, just like father hugged me in the Courtroom and while I feel like surrendering to his hold and crying loudly, do I hear him whisper: "Yes, Harry, yes. I am your mother."

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLY SHIT!<br>**__**Just want to let you all know that I was dealing with a little block here, but that was because I didn't realize how important it was for Sirius to be part of this chapter. I wanted to get the whole thing with Harry discovering who his real friends are out of the way and didn't realize that I had forgotten something major!  
><strong>__**I decided to see what would happen if I put Sirius' POV just before Zeus' when he has Harry coming over and from there on – bar the part of Zeus' POV when they leave the courtroom as that was when my block hit me – did my muse for this story kick back in with major horsepower and did I write this amazing story.  
><strong>__**Now I just want to let you all know two things: One, Olympus looks like how I envisioned it, not how it's described in the PJ stories. Why? I felt this sounded more like a magical mountain home atop the Empire State Building. 2. There will be PJ creatures coming up in this story, but they will be OC regarding how they look.  
><strong>__**I'm sorry, but I have trouble envisioning how the creatures described in PJ stories look and because we only have 2 movies left so far, did I decide to base the creatures off of my own imagination. So you can still expect creatures like Dragoons and Cyclopes and whatnot, just not described like the PJ books do.  
><strong>__**Finally, does this story start on PJ LT Chapter 7, but then without the whole Summer Solstice being added to Percy's talk with Annabeth and without all the worrying aspects that seem to come from both Annabeth and Chiron that Percy discusses with Luke. The Master Bolt hasn't been Stolen, but in the story it will be, I assure you.  
><strong>__**Okay, enough spoilers,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	3. Exploring Olympus

_**Hey everyone,  
><strong>__**Okay, we are at the halfway point of where I want to be when it comes to the votes of my poll. We have reached 50 votes and, once we reach a solid 100, will I fully start working on the winning story. In the mean time, will I hereby award you guys for the 50 votes with another three chapters for each story.  
><strong>__**I also want to let you all know that, for the sake of keeping my CR stories up, I will put the title of the story, the chapter number and page number(s) in the parts of the stories that will be read as I recently acquired the English copies of all the HP series, but I will NEVER AGAIN put the JK Rowling contend in my stories.  
><strong>__**I understand the rules, I understand the law, yet I love CR stories and if you can write one without using Copy written material, then I say GO FOR IT! I have, MySecretThoughts has and I am certain that – in due time – hundreds of other talented FF writers will again take this chance to exploit such a wonderful writers category.  
><strong>__**Finally, do I want to give credit where credit is deserved and that is with DZ2 as he inspired me to make my own – as he calls it – Den of Delights. It will be a story where every chapter will be based on random story ideas that surge through my mind and – I am almost certain – all of them will be Harry Potter based.  
><strong>__**THANK YOU, DZ2,**_

_**Venquine1990  
><strong>__**PS. I just want to say that this chapter DOES NOT bash any religion whatsoever. I am merely writing my story the way I see fit. I have nothing against ANY religion and I too believe there is life after death, whether that be Afterlife, Walhalla or anything else. NO RELIGION BASHING HERE!  
>PPS. See Chapter 01 for Challenge Rules<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 03<br>**__**Exploring Olympus**_

_**Hera's POV**_

Fifteen years we have waited. Waited and watched the errors and mistakes of greedy and spiteful mortals. Watched as the child born of my husband and another – actual – man was tortured by those spurred on by fate itself. Watched as the child proved himself a hero and leader and the son of a God again and again in his young life.  
>"It was worth the wait." This is the only thing that goes through my mind as I look at how amazing my husband, a man I have come to consider my brother and their actual son embrace one another for the first time in fifteen years and because I am the Goddess of Family, do I actually feel my own powers strengthened by their union.<br>This makes me pink away a small tear that slowly seeps down from the corner of my eye, before I catch myself and cough loudly, making all three men look at me and actually giving me more reason to care for the child before me as he releases his parents, only to crouch down in front of me with his head bowed in honor.

This makes me smile lovingly at the boy – who's suffering has made me care for him as if he were my own – and I softly say: "No child of my husband – whether mine as well or not – should bow before me unless I so command. Rise, Harrison, for this is your home as much as it is mine." Making Zeus and Sirius smile at me.  
>Harrison then rises and wants to open his mouth, his eyes already telling me what goes through his young mind, yet I rise a hand and continue to softly say: "Your birth was foretold long before your parents met, Harrison. Because of that have I never felt any anger or grudge to either you or your mother, you can be assured."<br>And gratitude shines in the emerald depths of the young man before I turn to Zeus and ask: "When will you remove his magical glamour, my dear husband?" And while that questions shocks the boy before me, does Zeus prove himself strong and caring as he tenses in his shoulders and says loudly: "When Harrison is ready."

And while Harrison keeps looking at me in shock, proving that the thought of his looks having been altered has yet to have crossed his mind, do I nod at him before I gently ask the younger lad: "Would you like a tour, Harrison? Your father and the other Gods and I have been building something very special for your arrival."  
>At this Sirius sends a questioning glance Zeus' way, making my husband cough to get his own son's attention and he says: "We will get to that shortly, Hera. For now, do I wish to show Harrison and Sirius something else, something of equal importance if you don't mind." I nod at the man and turn to take my leave.<p>

_**Zeus' POV**_

Relief beyond words is the only thing I can think of as a way to describe how I feel about this recent meeting between my ancient wife and my youngest of children as for the last fifteen years Hera has been playing with me and my fears endlessly, proving that she cares for Harrison, yet glaring at me when I try to have her admit this.  
>Still to finally hear from the Goddess herself that she does not blame my son for my infidelity – again – is a true relief to hear and while I wish that Hera had not grown a playful streak since meeting Sirius, do I still feel that it suits the Goddess of the Home and Family as you should always be able to tease and mess with your loved ones like that.<p>

I then gaze at two of the three mortals that hold my heart the most and while – more than anything else – I wish for there to be a way of reviving Thalia, if only to give Harrison an actual sibling, do I know that, for now, my little boy and girl will have to be separated as I just can't think of any form of magic that can release my daughter.  
>I had, naturally, believed there to be a way when I found out about the Philosopher's Stone being at Hogwarts, yet this chance had been taken from me when Dumbledore – unaware of my troubles, bless him – had destroyed it in his effort to further keep other thieves from ever getting it again, seeing the danger it brought my son.<br>This had infuriated and relieved me as I had hated the missed chance to return my daughter to a natural human form, yet I had been relieved to know that the Headmaster had not intended for my son to be so close to the Doors of my brother, a fact that still makes a shiver of gruesome fear run down my weathered spine to this day.

I keep my gaze at my son, who now looks at me questioningly, wondering when I will start with the tour and what I have to show him that I believe to be of equal importance as the project Hera revealed to him and I think: "If there is one thing you will experience from this day forward, my son, it is peace. I promise you that, my child."  
>And while I know that I can't swear on the Styx on this as there are too many factors in the Mortal Realm that can make me break this vow, do I decide to show him what is so important. I walk over, lie my hand on the small part of his back and walk him up the staircase, Sirius following us both with a curious spark in his eyes.<br>I walk up the staircase to the near top of the mountain, pointing out several temples and homes to the Gods and Goddesses that I know my son will be in repeated contact with due to the plans we are hoping to execute at earliest convenience, not to mention how most of these often stay at Olympus for extended periods of time.

Pointing out the temple of Athena, where the Goddess herself studies the most ancient and most recent of scripts and actually writes out new ones from these, helping Mortals evolve through the scripts she writes, do I explain how this works as I say: "The scripts are directly linked to the minds of her children and grandchildren.  
>Whenever one of them is chosen by a scroll, they are usually off age and have grown a reputation amongst their kind, which then helps them bring this new idea into the world, thus making life simpler for the mortals around them. After this they always bless her, send her a scroll of reports and sacrifice something important in her honor."<p>

Harrison looks at the temple in awe and asks: "So the gods still help the Mortals even if they believe the Olympians to be only myths?" And I nod before Sirius says: "It's because they believe them to be myths that the Gods still exist, Harry." This makes the boy look at his mother and Sirius looks at me before he says:  
>"The Gods draw their power from the mortal realm. The more Mortals that believe in them, the stronger they are. That's why they were so powerful and so strongly present during the first era in which they were discovered. All of Greece – which was back then the powerhouse of the world – believed in them."<br>"But what about when the Romans took over?" Harry asks confused, all of us having stopped halfway up the staircase and I answer: "I am both Roman and Greek, Harrison. I am both Jupiter and I am Zeus. I am all that the Mortals believe the King of their religion to be. The only thing I am not, is God as that religion only has one god."  
>Harry nods and asks: "So when the Greek were overrun by the Romans –." And I nod before I say: "We became Roman. Just like we became the Divine force of the Religion that came after that and the one after that. We have always altered ourselves to the religion that is the strongest powerhouse of the era and location where we live."<p>

"But what about now? I mean, Roman History and Mythology is as famous and well-known as Greek and the Christians, the Yews and the Islam are even more famous than that these days." Harrison asks, his face one big cloud of confusion and I smile at him as I say: "And because of that are we allowed to chose our forms.  
>We get to pick what forms we feel most comfortable in whenever we so please, as long as people just keep believing in us. We just have the closest contact with our Greek Demigod children, so most of the time you will see us in our Greek forms. We might sometimes, incidentally, switch to our roman forms, but this barely ever occurs."<br>To this Sirius nods and says: "I think I only experienced that one time, right? That –." But then I send the man a pointed glance as I too remember the night where I lost control of my Roman self and where Jupiter took control of the relationship between myself and Sirius, the glance alone enough to silence Sirius and make Harrison blush.

I then turn back to leading my family further up the staircase and when we reach the three-quarter point, do I lead them down a single path on the right of the staircase, one that has some twists and swirls in it and that has clouds massing together and moving ever so swiftly on both sides of the path, yet never clouding over.  
>Harry looks at the clouds in wonder and I say: "I made those myself when I forged this path. It was a good 2500 years ago when we were still building several spots and homes on our mountain, after we became a little more honored and welcomed by the people of the Mortal Realm. Several other gods have paths like this as well."<br>Harry looks from the path and the clouds to me and asks: "And you control the clouds that move along this path?" To which I nod and say: "All Gods have one path on this mountain that they completely control. It leads to their own private temples and homes, while most of us also have paths leading to the homes we share with our spouses."  
>"What about the Mortals that the Gods bond with?" My son asks and while I feel very happy that the boy is so inquisitive as it proves that he feels at home here, do I answer: "So far is has rarely happened that we Gods take a mortal to Olympus, but when we do, most of us often do bring them to our personal quarters."<p>

"I've been there a good dozen times, if I remember right." Sirius then says and I say: "More than a dozen. Because you were destined to bond with me, did Hera agree with me that you could live here if you so desired. It was your own self-insecurity – driven by the other mortals and the prophesy – that made you decide different."  
>At this the man looks down, obviously suffering with guilt and I stop, waiting for Harry to pass me before I take the man into my arms and whisper: "That prophesy was a century old before I met you, love. There was nothing you could have done to resist its power. It would have driven you insane had you tried, you know that."<br>Sirius nods and Harrison asks: "So this prophesy is the cause for us not meeting all these years?" And I nod at my son, still holding onto the only male mortal that ever took my heart as he asks: "Wait, was it –?" And just by the shocked look he throws at me first and Sirius second, do I know that the young man has figured it out as he asks:  
>"Was it a prophesy that made Voldemort come after my family? Was – was there an actual fake prophesy that caused for my – for my mortal parents to – to be hunted down and murdered? Is that what you meant when you spoke to Dumbledore and mentioned Apollo? Is Voldemort after a fake prophesy? Is that the weapon?"<br>And because all his questions have the same answer, do Sirius and I nod in unison at my son, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open in shock before tears start to leak from his eyelashes and Sirius and I quickly embrace the child yet again, both of us understanding how painful it must be to learn of this all of a sudden.

"They died. They died and it was all for nothing. It was all for a prophesy that – that wasn't even real!" Harry then screams into my chest as I hold him alongside Sirius, but the man beside me shakes his head and says: "That's not true, Harry. The prophesy came to be, because of the one that mentions the both of us.  
>The power of that first prophesy created the second one and while that second one does not hold ground anymore now that you know the truth, did it hold ground when everyone believed you Lily and James' child. That is what your father meant when he told Dumbledore how he never even faced Voldemort in the first place."<br>To this I continue as I softly say: "And besides, they did not die for nothing, little Spark. They died for you and that death, that sacrifice that they made while knowing you were not theirs in the first place, allowed them instant access to Elysium where they have been happily staying ever since, watching over you where they can."  
>And while Harry keeps crying softly in my robes, do I still see a grateful smile appear on his tear-stained face and do Sirius and I keep our gentle hold on him a little longer, until the boy himself pushes away from us and wipes his eyes, sending us an apologetic, yet grateful look to which we both nod with serene smiles.<p>

I then take both my family members by hand and lead them further, down a few more twirls and past some parts of the mountain where the side actually blocks part of the sight, where at other points there are back doors to temples and other homes visible, some of them even filled with certain aspects loved by one God or another.  
>Passing one of these with a gigantic swimming pool that is actually made of transparent clouds and rainwater, do I see Harry staring at it for the entire time that it takes us to pass it and Sirius says: "Poseidon's Private Temple. We'll be passing Hades' as well before we get to your father's. They're both pretty awesome."<br>And while part of me feels as if my temple should be considered better than my brother's by my partner, do I still agree with the man as we pass Hades' backyard only a few turns later, having passed a good quarter of the side of the mountain and nearly reaching the part where Hera's so called Surprise is located.

Feeling relieved that this surprise will not be visible from any part of my temple bar the very top, a spot I doubt Harrison will try to reach anytime soon, do I turn another small corner and pass a temple that is surrounded with dead trees, the trees themselves standing incredibly close to one another and having the colors of leafs on their trunks.  
>Harrison looks at the temple in shock and I say: "Hades worked a good two centuries to get those trees to be stood like that. He used his gift over gems and stones to make them shine and look healthy like that and he used his control over the underworld to fill each and every one of them with a dead guard, set to attack any intruders."<br>I then move a little closer to Harrison and whisper: "Pay honor to Hades before you try getting closer, Harrison, those guards attack quite quickly. Even quicker than you are on your broom, I assure you." This startles my son and, after passing the temple, do we finally pass the last corner that blocks my own private temple from view.

Clouds as strongly shaped together as rocks form the entire structure, the temple itself being rectangular in shape, bending back quite far into the distance and having a very sharp pointed roof with a large plague at the front of the roof depicting all kinds of deeds I have committed during my years living here.  
>The plague and roof are being held up by pillars of swirling clouds and strong winds that blow along the pillars, making the cloudy structure within move up until it pushes itself against the bottom of the roof. Around all of this is a whole circle made of the same clouds, but then with the winds turning into tornadoes at the top.<br>The ground of the garden, however, is made solely of dirt, grass and all kinds of flowers, several of them which I have plucked and groomed over the years I was searching for new partners in bed, during eras of my immortal life where I desired to partner someone other than my ethereal wife, yet that Hera never blamed me for keeping.

Harrison looks at the entire temple in pure shock and I hear Sirius whisper at me as the boy takes his first steps towards his new home: "And he hasn't even seen the inside yet." Making me smirk as I had made certain to take anything and everything I could find from the Mortal, Magical and Divine world to place within my temple.  
>This I had been doing for the last year, using that same amount of time to guard over my son from a distance for one last time, to learn how to use the various machines and equipment that I acquired and to fashion the three rooms that I added to the temple to the liking of Sirius, Harrison and – for the last – Sirius and myself.<br>I then decide to tease my partner a little and walk away from him as I say: "And neither have you in the last decade, am I right?" And while Sirius looks at me with shocked curiosity, do I wrap a gentle arm around Harrison and lead him over the stone structured path to the front door, which is made of winds blowing towards each other.  
>The winds themselves blow massively fast and constantly seem to take a bit of the cloudy walls with them, covering the inside of the house from view, yet when Harrison looks at me warily, do I smile at the young lad and pass through the doors as if there is only a soft breeze holding me back, Harrison following me in shock.<p>

The inside is made of white marble and summer clouds, the clouds framing the windows and the large oval shaped ceiling window at the very center of the hallway that allows for Apollo's sun to shine right on in and alight the magnificent beauty of the marble walls, floors and the marble pillars that are stationed around the room.  
>The hall has several doors in both the left and the right wall, along with a gigantic set of doors in the back, while a circular set of stairs, made of moving clouds, is stationed in the right back corner, leading up to the two upper floors that have marble floors and walls, yet have a banister made of thick winter clouds.<br>"That third floor is definitely new." Sirius then comments, having passed through the doors himself, while Harrison, his eyes wide and his mouth agape, walks to the center of the room and turns on his axis with slow steps, his emerald green eyes taking in every detail of my home temple, the wonder on his face making me smile as I say:  
>"It is mostly for those that are truly loyal to you. For if you have birthday parties or anything of the like and you wish to celebrate them here." This makes the man turn a raised eyebrow at me and I say: "It was war and you barely ever stayed here long enough for me to have reason to invite them." Making him shrug in agreement.<br>I then turn back to Harrison and mutter softly: "Second floor, third door on your right hand in the left hallway, go check it out." Harrison looks at me in wonder and when he sees my inviting smile, does he slowly take the cloudy elevator up to the second floor, where he spares another wondering look at me before vanishing around the corner.

_**Harry's POV **_

Olympus is beyond amazing and all the tales my father has told me are spectacular and remind me of how much I used to love learning about the Ancient Greek and their gods during my History Lessons in primary school, a fascination that – now that I know the truth of my heritage – makes a whole lot of sense to me.  
>Still, the idea that this amazing mountain, all these majestic temples and homes and all of the people living here are part of my own home and family is a thought that, the longer it takes us to reach the temple of my father, becomes harder and harder for me to believe and the sight of his own magnificent home does not help in that.<br>The man then inspires me to head up the stairs and while I worry for the fact that neither he nor Sirius follow me, do I feel unable to stuff my inquisitive nature and do I wander down the hallway father advised me to take, counting the doors and opening the third on my right, allowing me to walk in what I can only describe as a dream.

Dark and light grey marble with cloud patterns all over them make up the walls, the floor is made of white marble, yet has a carpet made of soft spring white clouds draped over it, the clouds keeping the cold feeling of the marble stone away from my feet, while dark greyish black clouds are draped over several large windows in the back wall.  
>A king-sized bed with thin clouds for curtains, a thick dark grey cloud for a blanket and a pure white cloud for the bed itself is standing against the right wall, a white painted wooden dresser on the right of it and a white wooden nightstand with black wooden drawer on the left, while my actual trunk is standing at the foot.<br>Two doors are build into the left wall, both of them being made of the same magical clouds as the front doors to the temple and while part of me wonders what could be behind them, do I feel too stunned and too awed to take even a single step into this room, which my father obviously decorated to be my own.  
>Looking at every part of the room again and again, do I barely even notice how my parents come to stand behind me on both sides, Sirius giving a proud and pleasing nod of approval as he gazes into my room before my father breaks the dam on my emotions as he lies a hand on my shoulder and whispers: "Welcome home, son."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And THE END!<br>**__**Of the chapter, of course, not the story. The story still has many, MANY more chapters to go as I have a good dozen chapters planned out for this story and I have no doubt all of them will make you all happy to be my readers as so far, this story really makes me very, very proud to be the writer of this – dare I say it – masterpiece.  
><strong>__**Now I won't go running past my shoes and saying that I am up to the standards of JK Rowling or even Rick Riordan, but I can definitely give myself a well-deserved pat on the back for the fact that I have obviously grown as a writer and for that – I have you all to thank as you reading my stories inspires me to write them.  
><strong>__**Thank you, thank you all,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	4. Questioned Loyalties

_**Hey everyone,  
><strong>__**So I got a little emotional last AN, but I also have good news to those that have been readers of me for the longest time. Preventing Trouble – a story that had a good 50 chapters and over 1000 pages – is getting a rewind. I am rereading the story, making Story notes to make sure I don't forget stuff and am correcting errors.  
><strong>__**Now the story will be edited regarding the CR parts as they – like my other CR stories – will have the story title, chapter and page number in them, but no JK content as I want to give this story another try. I had a good two and a half of all the JK books added into the story before it was deleted and I want to try again.  
><strong>__**Okay, look forward to that,**_

_**Venquine1990  
>PS. Check Chapter 01 for Challenge details<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 04<br>**__**Questioned Loyalties**_

_**Hermes' POV**_

Ditching the girl that, in so many ways, has and would have hurt the son of my father – who has also grown onto me as well over the years – into the dungeons of father's special little project, do I happily speed out of her small cell room, lock the door in a way only a child of mine could open and leave the bint where she belongs.  
>I then speed up my pace to get the second part of what Father asked of me for today done and move over to Athena, who – for once – is waiting near Poseidon's Home Temple as Poseidon has the magical ability to change even a single drop of water into Veritaserum, something Athena's ability will help with greatly.<br>The two are both waiting here and when I arrive, do I only have to say: "Father is leading his son around." For the two of them to nod, understanding that now, it's their turn to prove their loyalty to young Harrison by making sure that – unlike the four Weasleys – his other friends are still indeed loyal to him and his cause.

The two of them take a hold of me and I fuel my feet with my own special energy, speeding up my pace like a Firebolt and shooting across the American Continent, passed the Atlantic and over to Great Britain, where it takes me only a few more minutes to reach and enter Grimmauld Place, a place Harrison will never see again.  
>Arriving in the kitchen, where everyone bar Sirius, Molly, Ginny and Ron are still pacing and worrying over Harry's fate, do I feel highly amused at the fact that I got here before Old Dumbledore did and then Athena gathers everyone's attention by clearing her throat, making all those around us look up in shock.<br>"Have none of you noticed that you have members missing? Surely you may not have seen Hermes take them, but you must have seen them disappear, did you not?" The wise Woman then asks and the werewolf known as Remus Lupin – who really doesn't have much of my loyalty to him – asks: "What do you mean, Hermes took them?"  
>And I answer: "She means that I took them. I am Hermes. Son of Zeus and God over Travelers, Tricksters, Merchants and any and everything else the Gods created but didn't care to keep. And before any of you ask, I took them on orders of my father and by taking them, did I bring justice to both Harrison and Sirius."<p>

"What do you mean, Justice to Sirius? Is he –?" The young Granger girl asks and I answer loftily: "Released of all charges? Yes, yes he is indeed." Shocking everyone in the room and making me realize that this was not the answer they were expecting. I shake my head and ask: "What, you thought we want him dead?"  
>Making the group cringe before Poseidon mutters: "It's almost as if they expect him to die." To which another cringe rings through the room before the young Granger girl says: "You – well, you can't really expect us not to. I – I mean, the Ministry's after him and You-Know-Who as well as he knows killing Sirius will hurt Harry."<br>"And anger Zeus, not that that half-blood knows that." I mutter at the end, shocking and confusing those around me before Poseidon steps forward and says: "What happens to Sirius is not why we are here. We are here because we have gathered evidence that the other three that were taken have been committing acts of treason.  
>We have them arrested, have allowed for two of them to be sentenced by the Ministry and have taken the last of them to our own home, where she will receive punishment from all of us when the time is right. In the mean time has my brother asked for us to make certain that none of you have any intentions to follow their paths."<br>"What do you mean by that? Why would anyone want to commit treason? Betrayal is the sole reason Harry lost his parents in the first place. Why would anyone here want to have him go through that again?" The Granger girl asks and I answer: "Because they are as greedy and selfish as Pettigrew when he committed his crime."

Shocking the girl before Athena also steps forward and says: "Harrison is a child that is under all of our protection and while an Ancient Prophesy prohibited us from making direct contact with him for the past decade and a half, has that time passed and have we all vowed to do our best in order to give him the life of a God."  
>And only then does it seem to click with the Granger girl who we are as she gasps in shock and whispers: "Impossible." To which I raise a playful eyebrow and ask: "Are you sure? What is the one thing we are all known for?" And when the girl answers: "Your – immortality." Do I know that she is convinced of the truth.<br>Athena then walks over and says: "Hermione Jeane, you have never truly accepted Ronald Billius as your friend, have you child? You always felt your hackles get raised and felt on your guard around him, am I right?" The girl nods and Athena smiles as she says: "You have good instincts, child, for he indeed was not to be trusted."  
>"Ron betrayed Harry?" Young William then asks in pure shock and I painfully answer: "Played him like a fiddle, sadly enough. Constantly led him down the wrong path, made him belief only what Ronald wanted him to believe, kept true loyal friends away, riled up students to go against him – the works, really."<p>

This makes everyone look at me in shock and then one of the twins asks: "But what about mum –." And the other goes on: "And Ginny?" And Poseidon answers: "They played along. The three of them, along with your traitorous brother, have been conspiring against Harrison since his first return to Wizarding Britain."  
>"HOW?" William and the twins ask as one and Athena answers: "They used a Mother-Son-Daughter spell to each have some form of control over Harrison. Your mother gained illegal entrance to his Vaults, your brother got to manipulate his actions and beliefs and your sister got to make him feel as if she was his only life partner."<br>"Like a Love Potion?" Hermione then asks and I remember that she, along with the bint, had been told by the nasty woman how she had used Love Potions as a teen on the day they left for their third year, making me nod in agreement with her as I answer: "Like a Love Potion, indeed, only one that cannot be retraced through blood."

The girl looks shocked and devastated and then Lupin asks: "And now you're here to see if we agree with their methods?" But Athena shakes her head and says: "We're here to make certain none of you will follow them. Harrison already knows of the traitors, we are here to see if there are more he should be informed of."  
>The man nods and asks: "And have any of us ever given you any reason to believe so?" His eyes alone proving me that the man is silently fuming with our unspoken accusations, but then I ask: "Do the words <em>I'm certain we will meet again very soon<em>. Perhaps ring a bell with you, Professor?" Making sure to sneer the last word.  
>The man cringes and Athena says: "Those were your words on June 25th, when you left Hogwarts because Snape betrayed your secret. However, it took you a full year before you contacted him again and even then it wasn't out of your own initiative as you just volunteered to escort him here with a group of people he didn't even know."<br>The man cringes again, the anger and signs that proved he felt insulted now gone from his stance and he sits down before Athena turns to the rest of the group and says: "In our eyes the only ones who are clear of any suspicions are Arthur William Weasley, Sirius Orion Black and those who have yet known Harrison for more than a year."

"Even Hermione?" The twins then ask in shock and Poseidon answers: "She allowed for her trust in authority to overrule her loyalty to her friend when she believed the Firebolt Sirius gave Harrison to be cursed. If she had just taken Harrison apart and told him her fears, he would have surely handed in the broom himself."  
>The twins look at each other in shocked silence at this, while Hermione turns white and lowers her head before I decide to lighten this place up – as the place is dark enough by itself – and I say: "Hey, cheer up. This is only to test you out. We're not accusing, we're just wary. We just care for Harrison as much as the lot of you, is all."<br>This makes some smiles appear on the faces of those in the room and then Athena says: "Would Nymphadora Tonks please leave the room. She is the only one who has not known Harrison for more than a year and is therefore on our list of observing. All others will be questioned to see if our wariness is guaranteed."  
>The pink haired woman grumbles at this and asks: "What about Bill?" And the Female Goddess quickly answers: "William met Harrison last summer, spend a good fortnight in his presence and was present himself on the day of the Third Task." The woman grumbles and leaves the room before Athena turns back and says:<p>

"I will now make certain that none of you can say a single lie. As some of you know am I the Goddess of Truth. However, to make matters a little more comfortable for your wizarding people, will my – partner – Lord Poseidon use his powers over the water to turn your water goblets into Veritaserum, which you may drink if desired."  
>This makes many of those around us look at the man with wary relief – which is quite the interesting combination to see on their mortal faces – before Hermione proves her strength as she says: "I want to go first." Making almost everyone in the room look at her with either shock, pride or a combination, which is on Athena's face.<p>

_**Hermione's POV**_

That Ron betrayed Harry is something I kind of have been able to see coming for a while, but that it has been happening without me noticing is definitely something that makes me feel awful as a friend as I obviously thought too high of Harry's friendship with Ron, which blinded me to the truth for all these years.  
>Now I just want to prove to the most powerful beings in this plane of existence that Harry does indeed have a loyal friend and while the way that they constantly call him Harrison makes me wonder what else they know of their friend, do I gather my Gryffindor Courage together as I strongly tell them: "I want to go first."<br>And while I wonder why the others in the room look shocked at me over this, do I feel warmed by the shocked pride with which I can almost feel Athena gazing at me. The female Goddess is the first to respond to this as she nods and asks: "My powers or Poseidon's, dear?" And just that last word calms me enough to say:  
>"Both please, Lady Athena. I want to make certain that no one here will ever again doubt where my loyalties lie." Now all those in the room, which consists of Lupin, the twins, Bill, the gods and myself, smile at me in pride and then I see Poseidon aiming one of his hands at my goblet of water, which makes the water shine softly.<p>

I take a gulp and feel the magic of the amazing Water God filling me, the water itself actually reaching my stomach before I can feel the magic separating from the fluid and entering my own blood stream, which in turn makes me feel the magic surging through all the parts of my body and reach out to my toes, fingers and my very brain.  
>I shudder softly at feeling this and then Poseidon asks: "Who is the one person you will dedicate your life's loyalty to?" And instantly do I feel the magic moving again, from my brain, my blood and my heart over to my vocal cords, where air breaths against them as I open my mouth and strongly answer the man: "Harry Potter."<br>Making the man smile before he turns to the rest of the group and says: "And that is all that we will do. We will allow you to either swear under Athena or drink of my water and then ask only that one question. Depending on your answer will we decide if you are worthy of joining us in our plans for Harrison's future."  
>And this alone, this simple yet effective method of making sure my friend will never be betrayed again makes me – while I can almost feel the effects of Poseidon's magic lessen within my bloodstream, let out a relieved and happy sigh, happy that – at last – there are truly people in power who wish to help my friend out in life.<p>

_**Poseidon's POV**_

When the young girl answered the question could I almost feel how sensitive she was to the magic I added to her water and this makes me very intrigued with the young female sprout. A girl as Intelligent as Athena, who has Hestia's caring heart and an amazing control over Hecate's gift of Magic is truly something special.  
>This was something the Gods and I had long ago agreed on after Harrison had defeated the Mountain Troll and saved the young girl's life and while I have no doubt that some of her loyalty may stem for this long-passed rescue, do I still feel very proud and grateful to the girl for her unwavering loyalty to my nephew.<br>I then look around the table, somehow feeling relieved that there aren't that many people around here at the moment as Zeus had already deemed most of the Order up for observation, yet I know that the chore set on my and Athena's shoulders is yet to be complete, as there is one other location that we both wish to visit.  
>Hogwarts school. Zeus himself had not really seen the use in this, yet Athena had voiced my thoughts when she said that we should – at the least – determine who would be worthy of keeping in contact with his son and who should be considered a forgotten memory of the child's past life, making the King of Gods agree on our task.<p>

Personally I want to question three people that I feel have a lot to make up for and part of me almost feels giddy over the idea of letting Severus Snape know that he has been bullying and tormenting the son of a God, the prospect of his reaction to this making me wish we could speed up the process of our current task at hand.  
>I then focus on said task and ask: "Who else wishes to drink of my water?" And while a small – immature – part of me wishes to snicker along with the Weasley twins over this question, is Lupin the next to raise his hand, my beliefs of him not that high seeing what he caused on the day before Harrison's actual birthday.<br>Zeus and I had indeed been watching over both young Harrison and Sirius at this time as we had both wanted to go down to their realms and unite them as a birthday gift to the child, yet we had both seen how Sirius had lost the debate against Lupin and how the man had lost hope of convincing his friend, making him fall asleep sadly.  
>Zeus himself had been furious at the werewolf and I hadn't been much better as I just didn't feel as if Sirius should have let this decision be based on the judgment of someone who couldn't even come true to his own words regarding the child, yet Zeus and I had agreed that the punishment for this would come after the reunion.<p>

I then look at the man in question, knowing that – regardless of his answer – he will be coming along with us if only to be punished for his stupidity and enchant his water like I did Hermione's, making sure to add a little more power in order to fight any possible inner defenses the man may have thanks to his Lycanthropy.  
>The man drinks down the water and when I can feel its magic coursing through his blood, do I again speak the same question as I asked the young Granger girl: "Who is the one person you will dedicate your life's loyalty to?" And to my own personal doubt does the man answer strongly – with a hint of a growl: "Sirius Black."<br>And while I wonder in what sense the man could mean this answer, do I accept it nonetheless, sharing a look with Athena that makes me know the woman too will be questioning the werewolf later on as to see how this loyalty exactly runs in the eyes of this cursed man before I allow for the magic to leave the man's bloodstream.

The twins are then the next to raise their hands, beating their older brother, and the last in the room, with only a spare few seconds and I enchant both of their waters, the two turning and smashing their goblets together as they chorus: "To loyalty." Making all of us smile at them as they drink down the entire goblet in one go.  
>I again feel the magic activating, the twin sense giving me a slight minor headache as it seems to go through both bloodstreams at the same time and when I am certain that the magic has reached the required parts of their bodies, do I again ask: "Who is the one person you will dedicate your life's loyalty to?"<br>And the answers shock me as the one on the left answers: "Harry Potter." While the one on the right answers: "Harrison Black." Making silence ring through the halls and actually making the twin on the left look at his brother in sheer confusion, while my two cousins and I all silently wonder one thing: "How does he know?"

_**Cliffhanger? I don't think so!  
><strong>__**George's POV**_

The one thing that has always set me apart from my twin brother. A secret I have only unraveled myself a few years ago, when Fred and I discovered that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and out for his life. Something that only started making sense after I found out, this summer, that Sirius was actually an innocent man.  
>Never in all the years I have known of it, did I think I would reveal the secret to anyone but Harry himself and when I discovered that Sirius was innocent, did I silently decide to just leave the secret where it was, in my heart, and leave the chance of revealing the truth to the actual parent himself, Sirius Black.<p>

Yet now, thanks to Poseidon's magic water and my younger brother's stupidity is the secret out on the table and are the two people who deserve to know that I have uncovered this secret the most not even in the room with me to hear it. To say that I – George Fabian Weasley – feel like a royal bastard would be an understatement.  
>Yet while I had tried to sync in the same words as my brother, had I been unable to do this and had the words <em>Harrison Black<em> escaped my lips instead, making even my own twin look at me in confusion before the Gods make confusion grow in my own heart as Athena asks: "How is it you know about that, young man?"  
>And instantly I answer in retort: "How is it that you know about that, My Lady?" And Athena is just as swift in her answer: "Harrison is my nephew, born of Zeus and Sirius and sired by them in orders of a Prophesy spoken by Phoebus Apollo exactly one century ago, that Apollo himself felt to be reborn sixteen years ago."<p>

And while the news that my little pseudo-brother is actually the son of the King of the Gods shocks me, does another gasp draw my attention away from this news and does it make all of us – bar the Gods themselves – turn a confused eye at where the sound came from, all of us seeing a white as snow Lupin standing there.  
>"He told you. He tried telling you, yet you didn't believe him. the day before the child's birthday, did he not take you apart to tell you this? Did he not try and convince you with hard-proven facts?" Athena then asks the man himself and while he remains white with shock, does he nod at her constant questions nonetheless.<br>Personally I feel highly shocked and insulted that the man knew the same thing I did and that he did nothing but deny the truth and then Poseidon asks me: "So, how did you find out?" And while I again wish that Harrison and Sirius were in the room with me to hear this, do I allow for the magic within me to influence me as I say:

"It was in January 1994. Freddy and I were getting more and more curious as to why all the adults were sure that Sirius Black was after Harry, so we decided to each do our own Potter history research and while Fred surreptitiously questioned a few teachers and portraits, did I use a special Weasley ritual to find out more.  
>I used it to trace back Harry's line and mine and see where it met, but through it, did I find out that Harry's birth name was Harrison Juno Black. It shocked me and made me research who gave him this name. When I found out it was Black, did I want to confer with my brother, only for Fred to tell me about the supposed betrayal.<br>I decided to keep my information to myself until I knew more, yet didn't hear anything new until this summer. I did wish to let both of them know that I knew, but when I started to get to know Sirius for who he was, did I feel it wrong for me to be the one to reveal this secret as I could tell it meant so much to him.  
>I decided to let him be the one to reveal it and now, do I admit that I feel highly saddened by the fact that I cannot reveal this tale with the two people who deserve to hear it the most present." I then end my tale, Fred's eyes still on me and still wide with shock, while pride is now shining in the eyes and smiles of the Gods and Goddess.<p>

"Then you will be happy to note that my brother has claimed his son and that he, Sirius and Harrison are currently at Olympus, in Zeus' own private temple, probably checking out the new rooms and tools Zeus brought and build into the temple while we waited all last year. They are home, they are together, they are safe."  
>And these words from Poseidon are exactly what I want to hear, what makes me feel teary eyed despite the shock that is almost tangible in the room around me and, while hoping that the Divine forces can do what even Dumbledore could not – protect my pseudo little brother – do I whisper back to the man: "Yes, I am happy indeed."<p>

_**William's POV**_

I always knew that, at some point in their lives, the twins would find something that would set them apart, but for it to be a secret about Harry's heritage had never been on my list of possibilities. Still, I know that I am the last of the entire group here to be questioned and I quickly decide to dispel the room from its shock as I ask:  
>"Is it my turn yet?" Everyone looking at me and the twins and Lord Hermes letting out small smirks as they recognize my subtle little way of getting everyone out of their stupor, before Lord Poseidon sends a goblet of water – which I know he already charmed – my way. I take the goblet, raise it and take a few gulps.<br>Then, like with many of the spells that I have experienced and fought in my time as a Curse Breaker, do I feel my body responding to the magic of the Great Lord of the Seas, my very blood getting filled with the man's magical essence and my heart and mind, somehow, merging themselves together with only a single need.  
>I hear the same question as that Lord Poseidon asked Hermione, my brothers and Lupin, yet I already know I will not give out the answer they want to hear as I just don't know Harry well enough to give that answer. Therefore, do I silently hope and plead that my father has already been questioned as I loudly answer: "Arthur Weasley."<p>

The others in the room now also look worried, but then Lord Hermes smiles and says: "Good answer." Making Lupin look at him as he says: "Arthur has already been tested. Not on grounds of the water test, but different. He was tested, by being present when my father spoke of the crimes committed by your family.  
>When he chose to support and stand by Harry, without even uttering a single word in their defense, were we certain that he was a good man at heart and that father had been right when he said that Arthur was the only Weasley worth being in our presence. When he was there he did not defend them, he only asked for their crimes."<br>These words relieve me of the worry I feel in my heart and then Poseidon waves his hand, making the magic leave my frame before he says: "Your Brother Charles will be under the same Rights of Observation as the Rest of the Order. The only other Mortals who will receive this test are the teachers of Hogwarts school."  
>Then Athena steps forward and says: "Now for some other, more important news. The second reason we felt you were needed to be tested." Which instantly makes all of our eyes turn to her and makes me wonder how a second reason could be considered more important than a first as I take a seat alongside my twin brothers.<p>

_**Athena's POV**_

I know I confused some of the mortals around me, yet I feel that I can rightfully stand behind what I said. As the school is something I have been wanting for my own Demigod Children for the longest of ages do I know that both Poseidon and Hermes understand why I find this secondary reason more valid than the first.  
>Still, while a Goddess of Knowledge, does my powers over the truth and Justice make it so that part of me finds both reasons of equal importance to Young Harrison, even if in the eyes of the bigger picture the number of reasons should be switched around. I then suddenly realize that I am – again – mentally rambling and say:<br>"As you now know, Zeus is Harrison's father, chosen by Fate through Phoebus Apollo and partner of your – recently released – convict Sirius Black. He was, also by Prophesy, forced to keep his distance from Harrison, but while he was allowed to protect and guard from a distance, was this rule to be applied for 15 years.

Those have now passed, but in the last four have father, the other Olympian Twelve and I seen Harrison go against monsters and problems that he should have been protected from were Hogwarts to ever truly live up to its name as Safest Place on Earth. Because of this, did father decide that Harrison is not to attend Hogwarts anymore."  
>This, obviously, shocks the entire group and Hermione asks: "But then what of the trial? Did Harry lose?" But I shake my head and Hermes answers: "Father got both him and Sirius a release. That, and Athena didn't exactly word that last sentence right. She meant that Harrison is not to attend the British Hogwarts anymore."<br>Everyone looks at me and my brother in shock and Poseidon says: "For the last year has father collected all kinds of trinkets and doohickeys that he believes Harrison and Sirius will enjoy while they reside on Olympus, which they will be doing quite a lot as he ordered Hephaestus to build a second Hogwarts there as well."  
>And with that do Poseidon, Hermes and I drop a bombshell that I just know will – if it had been possible – shock the mortality straight out of the four people currently present, making me feel almost giddy at the thought of how this news will be received by those most proud of their jobs: The Hogwarts School Faculty.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that was long!<br>**__**Long, but amazing! Of course I could have done a simple little test and made them all have the same answer, but I just couldn't do that and that has several reasons. One, the twins are both meant to fall for a Demigod that has a different parentage like FredxAthena Demigod and GeorgexDemeter Demigod.  
><strong>__**Two, Hermione is supposed to be the one friend Harry will come to rely on as he helps her accept the life of the Divine and she helps him accept the life of a family man – from a child's point of view as Harry will naturally have some hardships when it comes to accepting that people actually care and worry for him.  
><strong>__**As for William, while he had been around Harry a few times, is the total amount of time spent between them not even a full month, so I doubt any real bond could have been forged, even if there is the fact that the twins probably wrote Bill about Harry all the time. Bill doesn't **__**really**__** know Harry, so there is no **__**real**__** loyalty.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	5. First Meeting At Camp

_**Wow, three chapters in a row!  
><strong>__**Trust me, guys, this story is ON FIRE! I love it, I love it, I love it! I also want to give a little info on the whole 'Den of Delights' Plan that I have as there are already a few topics with which I will be working, so there are already a few chapters in the make that might soon be revealed, you can all be assured of that.  
><strong>__**The topics are: HARRY POTTER-RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, HARRY POTTER-PERCY JACKSON, HARRY POTTER-ROYALTY, HARRY POTTER-TOY STORY, HARRY POTTER-NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM. As for the royal thing, thank the movie The Secret of Anastasia as it inspired me for such a challenge.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
><strong>__**PS. Forgive me for the caps, it was necessary.  
>PPS. Check Chapter 01 for Challenge Rules<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 05<br>**__**First Meeting At Camp**_

_**Percy's POV**_

It's been a week. A week since my mum and I went out to Montauk. A week since Grover made us leave the cabin we stayed in, only to be chased by something that I still wish was just a regular bull. A week since my own instincts – which I was told were from my divine father – kicked in too late for me to save my mum from death.  
>It's also been four days since I woke from my apparent fight with what is called the Minotaur, a creature that everyone here just calls a Monster as using names is apparently taboo around the camp in which I now reside and four days since I discovered that the Mythology teacher that I had was actually a Centaur that is centuries old.<p>

Yet none of this seems to matter to anyone here at camp anymore as Mr. D – the Camp Director who is also known as the God of Wine and the father of two campers here – made the announcement this morning that the game called Capture The Flag has been cancelled until further notice on orders of Mr. Big Shot himself.  
>Of course, I'm the only one who calls Zeus that and only in my mind as the rule not to speak names out loud while at Camp has already been made crystal clear to me, if only by how almost everyone looks around furtively if someone does, at the very rare occasion say the name of a God, Titan or Monster by slip of tongue or accident.<br>Still, like everyone else do I wonder why the Man Up There would cancel a game that has Greek Mythological History pretty much written all over it and what's even more confusing is that many of the more seasoned campers are wondering why there hasn't been a new date set up yet, proving this isn't a common occurrence.

The strangest part yet, something I haven't even told my Satyr Friend Grover Underwood, is that for some reason I can't help but feel as if my arrival here at Camp – on the day that it happened – was something that was meant to happen and while this thought confuses me, does it also make shivers run down my spine.  
>Those shivers are the exact reason I have yet to talk with Grover about it as every time I think about it, a part of me is quietly telling me that my arrival – was never meant to happen. "How was I meant to arrive on that day – and still not meant to arrive here at all? Was I meant to be one of the Campers that didn't make it here?"<br>That thought, alongside the feeling the whole stream of thought gives me, makes me shiver and keeps me from telling anyone else, even if I am pretty sure that the Head Counselor of the Athena Cabin, Annabeth Chase, has caught onto my thoughts and that – even now – she is waiting for a chance to interrogate me.

Feeling reassured that the Daughter of the Goddess of Battle Strategy has yet to ambush me in her thirst for knowledge, am I shocked when suddenly Mr. – I mean – Chiron leaves the Big House where he usually stays to watch over the activities and how the Centaur is actually running for the hills where the Camp Barrier is located.  
>Pulling onto the sword that Luke Castellan, a Son of Hermes who has been my pseudo Head Counselor as long as I remain an Undetermined Demigod, gave me, do I run after the Centaur, the sword itself feeling uncomfortable and even wrong in my hand, yet my body telling me that now is not the time for that.<br>More and more Campers see me running after the Head of the Camp Activities and more and more of them draw their own weapons – bows, spears, arrows, swords and daggers – as they run on after us, making an army of almost forty to fifty teenagers of all ages cross the Camp Grounds for the Protective Camp Barrier.

There, to our shock and my personal confusion, do we see two people standing, one of them a teenager who seems only a few years older than me, the other a grown man who seems – like my mum was – unable to cross the Barrier, making the young teenager look at the man with pained concern in his eyes, which are amazingly blue.  
>"Don't worry, Sparks, your old man told us this could happen and he promised I could stay with him until the time is right. Just go out there, meet the campers and make sure you remain with them when all is revealed, okay?" The black-haired man tells the teenager, who actually looks a lot like him, and the boy answers:<br>"But – but we only just – we –." And instantly my heart goes out to the child, who has obviously until recently believed himself an orphan and while part of me tries to feel angry over the fact that this Demigod apparently already met his Divine parent, do I more than anything understand how painful this separation must feel.

I walk forward, making others look at me tentatively, while some of the elder years still have their weapons at the ready, and the elder man at the other side of the Barrier is the first to notice me, his eyes apparently recognizing something within me as they widen before a very pleased smile appears on his face and he turns back.  
>Back to the boy, who is now also looking at me, his eyes for some reason unnerving me with how strong and fiery blue they look and then the man says: "See there, kiddo, someone's already come to greet you. Just stay close to him and you'll be fine. I can tell." And while I wonder how, do I still smile at the man gratefully.<br>I then turn to the young man and ask: "Hi, I'm Percy. What's your name?" And the answer not only increases the feeling I had before about my arrival being destiny, but also makes a huge gasp of shock be taken from all the surrounding campers as the boy says: "I am Harrison Juno Black, son of Sirius Black and Zeus, Lord of the Gods."

_**Harry's POV**_

After dad welcomed me home and allowed me a few minutes to myself in my own room, did he invite Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, into his Personal Temple and did the Goddess herself help me remove the Glamour that mum and Uncle James – as Mum asked me to call him – placed on me on the day I was brought to this plane.  
>The breaking had been shockingly painful and father had instantly called for Apollo, who – shockingly enough – had called for Hades, something father had accepted, regardless of the rule that Hades was only allowed on Olympus during the Winter Solstice. The God of Death had arrived swiftly and what happened after that scared me.<br>The man had taken but a single glance at me, and had suddenly lunged a hand for my scar, actually tearing out some kind of dark matter of magic that actually – the more he pulled it out – released the pain of my Glamour being removed and when he had the Dark Matter in his hand, had he nodded at father before leaving abruptly.  
>Neither father nor Apollo had told me what the Dark Matter was, only that it was now the job of Hades to take care of it, something that had done nothing to ease my worries over what had apparently been part of me for all these years and while part of me wonders if anyone knew of this, do I currently not really care.<p>

Not when a magical barrier separates me from the mother I lost contact with fourteen years ago and that only just recently got the chance to take me back as his son. Not when everyone, even the boy that greeted me, seems shocked to near death over the fact that I know of my parentage, let alone who my father actually is.  
>Wondering if I actually screwed up all my chances with these people before I could even have one, can I not help but shiver in fear of rejection, while at the same time fighting down the urge to just pass back through the barrier and back into my mother's arms, hoping that he will take me back to father and that we can forget all of this.<br>"No, you know your father wants you here. The prophesy and your life are the sole reason he has been doing everything he did over the last few hours. You must stay strong. Once father tells them of his actual plans they will not want to reject me for my parentage – I hope." Does my stream of thoughts end, making me gulp.

Then the boy before me, who is clearly a few years younger, yet who has the same painful gleam in his eyes as I know I had in mine until recently – the gleam of someone who witnessed death – turns from me to my mum and asks: "How? I – I mean, he's obviously your parent, so – how? How do you have two fathers?"  
>And while I feel relieved as I can tell by a single glance that many of the armed people around me feel the same curiosity, especially the ones that have daggers and startling grey eyes, do I answer: "Where I come from, people live under the Ancient Blessing of Hecate and that expanded to male and female bonds and body parts.<br>Her blessing allowed for my mother to carry me, even while he was male, because it was foretold by Phoebus Apollo that I would be born, but that my father would not be allowed contact with me for fifteen summers, while both me and my mother were to live the same fifteen years of pain and suffering, which came true."

And while I try to keep light over the situation, do I know that I will never take another Divinations Class again and that neither Trelawney or her two top students, Parvati and Lavender, should ever try and predict something bad for me again as I doubt I will go easy on them if they do, whether with help of my divine powers or not.  
>Still, while the answer seems to shock the campers at first, does the Centaur, who looks to be too old in body to be that young looking in movement and facial features, walk forward as he says: "It is an honor to have a foretold son of Zeus in our Camp. Does His Greatness have any messages he wishes for you to inform us of?"<br>To which I shrug, as father had already warned me that this might happen and he says: "Only that dinner will explain why Capture The Flag has been postponed without a proper reset date being announced." And this seems to put the last nerves of just about everyone around me at ease, making them lower their weapons.

The Centaur himself also seems relieved with this news, which is no mystery to me as Father explained me that this Centaur is also in charge of all the Activities taking place at Camp and he asks: "Will it come from Him himself?" And while his tone makes me know he doesn't believe this, do I nod in agreement nonetheless.  
>The Centaur seems shocked at this and absently says: "Percy, show him Cabin one, would you?" And while the younger boy beside me looks confused at the number mentioned, do I personally wonder what the Cabin will be like as Father had let slip that he had added a few toys and attributes to the inside to make me feel welcome.<br>The Centaur then gallops away, his very rhythm proving that he has been thrown off balance by the news that my father will personally arrive at Camp to deliver the message and while this makes quite a few of the campers that have come here with him send me strange looks, do they follow the Trainer of Heroes nonetheless.

Percy then looks at me strangely and I say: "My father claimed me already. That's why I pass on the Hermes cabin and get to go to my father's straight away instead." And while this seems to shock the lad, does he nod nonetheless and as we walk over to the settlement of Cabins, does he turn to face me as he says:  
>"You better watch out though, I heard there hasn't been anyone staying in that cabin for many years now. Will probably be pretty dusty." But at this I shake my head and say: "Father has been preparing for my arrival. He's known for years that I am not to come here until I turn fifteen and that happened a few weeks ago."<br>And while I can easily spot a hint of jealousy shine within the sea-green eyes, eyes that my mum apparently recognized as he had smiled in a very interesting way after seeing them, does the boy shake his head and ask: "So, if the prophesy hadn't existed –?" And while I already know how he wants me to answer him, do I say:  
>"If it hadn't I might not have been born at all." Which, to my slight enjoyment, actually causes for a loud rumble of thunder to sound over the entire encampment, making many of the campers that we pass – even the older ones – look up shocked, proving that father hasn't let himself be heard that clearly in a very long time.<p>

We then finally reach my new temporary home, which is Cabin 1, to the shock of some of the Campers that hadn't come with Chiron and that are currently playing a game of basketball and while the thick white marble has become something I feel quite used to now that I know of my heritage, do I still raise an eyebrow at the structure.  
>"Dad sure loves proving he's the Big Man." Goes through my mind silently as I know I will just scare the other campers around me with another rumble of thunder if I were to speak my mind and then Percy turns to me, his eyes curious and still playful as he smirks and asks: "Ready to take a look inside, Son of Zeus?"<br>And while his last three words make one of the players drop the ball he was dribbling with, making it bounce way out of the actual field, do I send him a stare that says: "Are you seriously questioning me?" His behavior reminding me of the Weasley twins as he laughs and opens the double set of bronze doors for me.

Stepping inside can I not help the gigantic smirk that grows on my face as – other than the gigantic statue of my father, who has his Master Bolt in one hand and the other fisted at the ceiling as if to say _I will hold this Cabin Strong for you_ – the entire Cabin itself is decked and furnished as if I'm actually staying in Gryffindor Boys Dorm.  
>Wooden floor, stone walls, a single four-poster bed with clouds making up the curtains, several floor to ceiling windows, while others have comfortable seating areas stationed in their frames. There is also a door in the left wall that, I just know, will lead to a bathroom with a shower, a bath and a few sinks with cabinets under them.<br>All in all, while most of the cabin is done in bronze, white marble and all of the softer materials are made out of clouds, does the entire Cabin make me feel as if I just stepped into a white, gold and bronze colored Dormitory for the Fifth years of Gryffindor House, yet only then do I notice how there is something off.

Where, at Hogwarts, there are five beds in total, are there several cabinets, one of them with double doors, another with four drawers under each other and the last two basic trunks with a simple clasp locking system stationed against the walls where the beds would have been had I not been the only son of Zeus in existence.  
>Wondering what all these cabinets and trunks could be for, do I walk over to the one in the back wall, the double-doors cabinet and when I open them, do my eyes widen and does my mouth drop as stacks upon stacks of shirts, a good 2 dozen hangers of pants, trousers and jeans and a whole box of shoes are stacked within the closet.<br>Amazed at all that I am seeing in this closet alone, do I look at the four-drawer cabinet and the trunks, deciding to head for one of them and when I open it, do I find it stockpiled to the brim with all kinds of toys, from race cars to jump ropes to story books and even board games like Wizarding chess – with moving pieces – and Goose.

"Dad really knows how to go all out." Goes through my head before suddenly I hear a male voice ask: "Percy, what on Olympus are you doing?" And when I look behind me, do I see Percy turn to a boy of one maybe two years older than me, who has blond hair, blue eyes and has quite the muscular build, not to mention an intriguing scar.  
>"You know no one's allowed near the Cabin of the Big Guy. You're a Hermes kid, remember, at least until your old man decides to claim you – if he ever does, am I right?" The boy laughs at the end and while this question confuses me, do I step forward to make myself known as I say: "I think that time will come sooner than you think."<br>And the blond looks at me shocked as I say: "Harrison Juno Black, Son of Zeus. And my father has plans that will definitely make sure Percy gets claimed sooner rather than later." And while happiness shines in the eyes of the younger lad, can I almost feel the disbelief coming off the older and - strangely – dangerously handsome lad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have it!<br>**__**Chapter five! A chapter that will pretty much be a turning point in the lives of Percy, Harry and Luke. Now I just want to let you guys know beforehand that next chapter will jump over to Dinner time, that I will have the Gods all show up to explain their story and that Luke will slowly show his true colors in the chapters that follow.  
><strong>__**YES, Luke is a Kronos Supporter. YES, Kronos will be making a comeback to life like Voldemort did in GoF. However, NO, there will not be a war between the Demigods, Gods and Titans, I have a little bit of different plans for the so-called Lord of Time, but those too will be revealed as the chapters increase in number.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_


End file.
